


Thou Like Adamant [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis was not a safe thing to have drawn to himself, Porthos reflected. Odd, how little he regrets that.</p><p>Tag to 1x03, Commodities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Like Adamant [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thou Like Adamant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430602) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 9:44



## Streaming

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**  

    * [MP3 (9.6 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sii149eegsv7rrd/Thou_Like_Adamant.mp3)  

    * [M4B (4.9 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/3scne9inid0s45q/Thou_Like_Adamant.m4b)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**  

    * [MP3 (9.6 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/Thou%20Like%20Adamant.mp3)  

    * [M4B (4.9 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/Thou%20Like%20Adamant.m4b)

  


  * **Archive Link:**  

    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/thou-like-adamant)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Another recovered little Musketeers podficlet that I recorded forever ago, wandered away from without editing, and recently rediscovered. Decided I should put it out there instead of letting it keep gathering dust on my hard drive!
> 
> If you like, you can reblog on tumblr [here](http://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/136283802191/podfic-thou-like-adamant). Thanks!


End file.
